


Eat

by everglowing



Series: You & (in) Me [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comeplay, Cumplay, I said grab your bibles kid, I’m horrified, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, go get it right now, grab a Bible you’ll need it when you’re done here, it’s filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everglowing/pseuds/everglowing
Summary: “You’re so full of me, Hannie.”“You’re so embarrassi— fuck, Seungcheol!”





	Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Few weeks ago I asked someone to choose between Eat and Counters knowing damn well I only had half a draft for eat and nothing planned for counters, which they chose. 
> 
> Anyways,

“C-Cheol!” Jeonghan whined into the countertop, wiggling his hips and struggling to escape the strong hands pinning him in place. Not that he really wanted to anyways.

The blonde shivered as he felt the other’s tongue, hot and wide and _wet_ , swiping at his entrance and driving him absolutely mad.

Sweat was forming at his temples, matting his hair to his forehead once again. He was flushed, could feel the warmth in his cheeks creeping down his neck, and he hid his face in the crook of his arm, panting softly as he waited for something more.

Seungcheol was stooping, staring at him, his hole, hands moving from his hips to his ass, pulling the cheeks apart, pushing them together, kneading them, reveling in the soft squelching noises as the younger leaked his cum.

Jeonghan never felt so exposed.

_He fucking loved it._

Seungcheol went in with two fingers, the slide easy due to Jeonghan already stretched from his cock, and it felt so... _god_ , Jeonghan couldn’t even spare time to think of a word to describe it. It was just _so good_ , and when he felt Seungcheol’s tongue pressing in next to his fingers, his knees shook and he was glad he was bent over the counter else he’d have collapsed right there.

“A-ah~ _Cheollie_ ,” he whimpered as he pressed his cheek against the cool countertop, his hips pushing back against Seungcheol’s slender fingers.

“You’re so full of my cum, Hannie,” The older states matter-of-factly, so casual, as if bending Jeonghan over their kitchen counter and fucking him full of his fluid was a daily occurrence— weekly, more like, but not daily.

“You’re so embarrassi— _fuck_ , Seungcheol.”

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, baby,” the aforementioned chuckles as he pushes in with three fingers now, lips quirking up at the corners as he spreads them apart, watching Jeonghan’s hole clench and unclench around them, fluttering so prettily he almost wants to film it for the whole world to watch. _Almost_.

(Seungcheol knows that if he _did_ film it, it’d be for his eyes and his eyes only; the same way this delicate, needy, whimpering mess of a Jeonghan is something only he gets to see - a privilege he absolutely cherishes.)

Suddenly Jeonghan cries out, his back arching weakly but nonetheless beautifully. Seungcheol’s found his prostate again. The next time the older’s fingers press down on the gland, Jeonghan’s moaning, the tears coming before he even realizes it and he starts sobbing as he begs Seungcheol to do something– _anything_ else.

“I-it’s too m-much,” his legs are shaking again and his hips are pressing forward against the hard side of the counter, trying to getting away from the fingers toying with him. “Ch-Cheol, I’m too sensitive! _Please_!”

Seungcheol decides to have mercy— Jeonghan did just take his cock abusing his hole for over two hours— pulling out all three fingers and smiling proudly when they come out coated thinly in white. There's still so much of him in his boyfriend, leaking out of Jeonghan like molasses, _thick and slow and sweet_.

“You’re so full of me,” he says again but it’s muttered and more to himself, wetting his lips before putting his tongue back to good use.

Jeonghan’s still sobbing as Seungcheol’s tongue prods at his hole, body flushed pink. He feels absolutely _filthy_ , feeling the older’s tongue glide against his walls, curling and moving in ways that should be _illegal_.

Seungcheol only stops when he’s cleaned Jeonghan up, no trace of cum in sight, the blond’s sobs reduced to stray tears and quiet sniffles. He stands to his full height and takes a glance at Jeonghan’s face.

His bottom lip is red, matching cutely with the flush along his cheeks and body, eyes glassy and distant, hair messy against the countertop and his forehead, his neck hints at the numerous love bites running down his torso, his legs are barely twitching. Overall, he looks— “ _Gorgeous_.”

“ _Staring_ ,” Jeonghan breathes absently. He’s like this after his orgasm, the pleasure makes him disassociate momentarily but it never takes him too long to come back to himself. He hasn’t orgasmed though, so Seungcheol safely assumes the overstimulation really was too much. After a few more seconds, “that was... it felt _good_.”

“Yeah?” Seungcheol smiles as Jeonghan straightens up, immediately falling back into Seungcheol’s chest.

Nodding as he looked up, Jeonghan smiled too, “Yeah. We should do it again sometime... but just... _before_ you make me cum three times.”

Seungcheol can’t help the laugh he lets out at that, leaning down to press a kiss to Jeonghan’s forehead, “ _Deal_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started using my twitter again so come nag at me to write more: [gyuhuism](https://twitter.com/gyuhuism)


End file.
